A Silent Flame A Broken Heart
by Suffering Angel
Summary: After three years of silence, Rei recieves a premonition. And it it heart breaking. Or is it?


I do not owe Sailor Moon or any of the characters from the Anime show.

A/N- the senshi are now 20.

A Silent Flame - A Broken Heart.

Rei prayed silently by the flames, her Ojii-San carefully watching her.

'Why won't this vision come to me now? It's been escaping me for so long, why now? What's so terrible the spirit's don't want me to find out?'

She chanted several more words and the flames seemed to hear her call and danced. Her Ojii-San smiled with pride at the abilities his granddaughter was showing.

'Please, spirits, answer my call.'

"Are you sure you want to know, daughter of the flames?"

Hino-San moved uncomfortably at that. He could swear he heard something, coming from the fire? Nah, couldn't be...

'Yes, I am certain. This has eluded me for too long. Please, reveal yourself to me...'

"Very well, daughter of the flames"

The fires grew in size and in heat, as though to consume Rei.

"REI!"

Her Ojii-San cried as the flames subdued and he was able to take Rei away from the fire and to her room. He put some lotion on her few burns and brought a glass of water. When he returned, Rei was awake and deep in though.

"What's the matter, child? What have the flames told you?"

Rei, having vowed for silence two years ago, wrote down a note and passed it to her Ojii-San. He looked at it and returned her the note.

"Are you sure that that's what the fire said?"

Rei nodded, and wiped away a tear. Hino-San nodded and, knowing better, left his granddaughter to think about what the flames have said to her.

'What did they mean? Why me? And... What's the meaning of it all?'

She looked again at what she wrote to her grandfather.

'Love or disaster, the path has been chosen for you.'

She did her best not to cry.

"KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN!!"

Kamada Yuuichiru greeted as he entered the Hikawa Jinja, a smile plastered on his face, his eyes still covered by his hair.

"Konnichiwa, Yuuichiru-Kun."

"Konnichiwa, Hino-San. Rei-San"

Rei bowed her head with a smile at him and he smiled back.

Over the past few months Rei had began wondering whether she wanted more from her relationship with Yuuichiru. She decided they still had time, and that 'the path has been chosen' for her. So she might as well take her time.

"My, you seem happier than usual, Yuuichiru-Kun. Anything interesting you want to share with us Hinos?"

Ojii-San smiled like a little child finding out his older brother blew up and Rei smiled in amusement, doing her best not to laugh at her old Ojii-San.

"As a matter of fact, yes! Hino-San, Rei-San, its official. I am in love!"

Ojii-San seemed delighted and proud, while Rei tried to hide her blush. It wasn't HER he was talking about, was it?

"And not only that... Listen to this..."

Rei sat higher on her sofa and listened. Her Ojii-San seemed enthralled.

"We're engaged!"

Ojii-San ran to hug and congratulate Yuuichiru, while Rei sank back into the sofa. 

'For a minute there, I could swear... The way he looked at me..."

The tears wailed up in her eyes, and surely would've made it out if Yuuichiru hadn't had caught her attention.

"Rei-San, aren't you happy for me?"

She faked a smile as best she could and hugged him, and regretted hugging so tight. He wasn't supposed to know she loved him. Not now.

"I better go pack!"

"You're leaving, Yuuichiru-Kun?"

"Well, you didn't expect me to bring her living here with us, right, Hino-San?"

"I suppose not. Run along now, child."

Yuuichiru smiled again at Re who returned a sad smile that went unnoticed and turned to the door.

"Huh? Oh, your friends... all right, have fun, Rei-Chan."

She kissed him on the cheek and left to meet with the others.

"That had to be the best milkshake I have EVER had!"

Usagi happily declared as they sat in the park and chatted.

"I have to agree. What about you, Rei-Chan?"

Minako turned to her friend. Rei seemed to want to answer, when she suddenly shook her head and seemed sad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm totally sorry, I forgot!"

Rei smiled comfort and threw another piece of bread at the ducks.

"Did you hear?"

"*yawn* Hear what, Mako-Chan?"

"Yuuichiru-Kun's getting married!"

Other than Rei, everyone seemed shocked at that.

"WHAT?! Rei-Chan, why haven't you told us?! Oh, wait, you can't tell anything to anyone."

Rei rolled her eyes. Were they really that forgetful, or was it an attempt by Usagi to break her vow?

"Well, I think it's about time you two got together! But how will you speak during the ceremony, Rei-Chan? Subtitles, perhaps?"

Usagi laughed off her own joke and Makoto cleared her throat to silence her. She then continued.

"Rei isn't the one Yuuichiru-Kun's getting married to. According to the newspapers, it's some rich girl that her parents do business with Yuuichiru-Kun's, and they seemed to be hitting it off rather nicely."

They continued to chat like any other group of 20 year old girls, about to take the world by storm, but Rei knew something. Her disaster was through, so now it's time for love. But if it was the other way around, they were all in danger. Mortal danger.

Yuuichiru looked at himself in the mirror, once again aligning his shirt. His nervousness was showing and he had to restrain himself. 

*Oh well, at least Rei-San and Hino-San are here*

He gave up on even trying the bow tie when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in! Oh, Rei-Chan!"

Being officially out of the shrine, and knowing Rei for several years, they both agreed (he said, she nodded, not really listening) that he should call her 'Chan' from now on.

"Wow, you look great! That dress really suits you!"

Rei was wearing a bell dress (like the bride's, where the lower half is wide like a bell) that showed her more feminine side. The dress was fitting, light red with touches of pink.

"So, came here to wish me good luck, huh? Thank you, Rei-Chan."

He hugged her and she hugged back as though her life depended on it. On some level, it was true. For if not love, there'd be disaster.

People started calling for him, looking for him. He tried to gently break free from her hold and when he finally did, he heard her whisper, her voice showing she hasn't used it for some time now.

"Don't do it, Yuuichiru-Kun. Please. Don't."

He looked at her, shocked. For two years now she remained silent, why break it now, when she only had several more months to go until it was three?

"Re, Rei-Chan! Why?"

"Because I can't let you do this, Yuuichiru-Kun! I just can't!"

Soon her voice returned to the way it was. Bells to Yuuichiru's ears.

"Rei-Chan, I can't back off now..."

"Why not? What's stopping you? You haven't said 'I do' yet, have you?"

"No, but my parents..."

"^U^%$ Parents!"

He seemed shocked at that.

"Yuuichiru-Kun, can't you see what's right before you?"

"Yes, my bride-to be, outside, we're about to get married..."

She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, letting all the emotions that ran through her for 6 years out.

She gently let him go and he stood there, speechless.

"You don't have to do this, Yuuichiru-Kun. We can run away, just the two of us... Be together. They'll never take that away from us..."

He gently grabbed her hands and pushed them away from him. The bigger part of him wanted to go along with it, but a part of him said that it was too late.

"Rei-Chan, I can't do this... I'm late for my wedding."

He went to leave when he heard her cry softly.

"So that's it? I finally feel I'm ready for you, worthy of you, and you turn away from me?"

He looked at her confused.

"Those three years, weren't for me as a Miko. They were for you. You always said you wanted to be proposed to, and as romantically as possible. Well, I thought to myself, what could be more romantic that after three years of silence, the first words to come out of my mouth would be 'will you marry me?'"

He remained speechless.

"Yuuichiru-Kun, I..."

She turned to him, her heart in her eyes and tears on her cheeks.

"Aishiteru, Yuuichiru-Kun."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. The callings from outside became louder.

"I... Aishiteru, Rei-Chan. Aishiteru."

He went out the door, leaving her behind.

Rei watched the ceremony, and cried through all of it. When Yuuichiru and his bride were on their way to their honeymoon, he looked back at where he saw Rei looking at him, her tears not yet dry. He bed his farewells and looked back at where his beloved Rei-Chan was. He saw a flash or red light, and then looking back at him wasn't his lovely Rei-Chan, but a Sailor Suited Pretty Soldier for Love and Justice.

Realization upon him, of why she never had enough time for him, for why she never allowed herself to tell him what she had mere hours ago. Yuuichiru gave a silent prayer that whatever god heard him, will watch over his beloved fire-goddess. 

_And as my beloved Yuuichiru-Kun drove away to happiness, one which he deserved, I was left behind, to prepare, to train, to gather what I could of my strength, for after love as lost, disaster is soon to come. I walked to where the flames told me the battle will be. I looked one last time at the happy couple and my heart broken. Twice__. _

_The next few moments are going to be the best in my Yuuichiru's life. And sadly, there shall be so few of them... of so few__... _

_I looked at the sunset, the one I knew would be my last. I blew a kiss to the wind, and went into battle knowing that now I was fighting for love in more than words. I was fighting for MY loved one__._

_Aishiteru, Yuuichiru-Kun. Aishiteru__..._

And she cried as she joined the other senshi in what will be the final fight, with the smiling image of her love in her heart.

A/N- ANOTHER fic I cried in! R&R!


End file.
